User blog:Scarly/Eternal Equinox: Chapter 12
Chapter 12 Relisation of Truth I managed to avoid being seen by the police officer, I wasn't in the frickin' mood to deal with them right now. I'd slipped back into the house, and escaped out the back. Because it was so dark, I didn't have to worry about being seen by anyone. I thought about Dad's letter, about how much he wanted me and Tori to be successful, and be happy. It was too late for Tori now, but not too late for me. Just outside Forks, I realised that I'd never be able to get my parents back, but I could live out my father's wish. Well, I don't think I could have children, but I could get married. I could find some way of making one of Tori's dreams come true. Maybe something in his room would give me a clue. I turned around, to see a pink haired woman. I recognised her, she was Essence, that Nayte had talked about. "Funny, you look human, but you don't smell human," she said, looking at me curiously. "What the heck are you talking about?" I demanded. "It doesn't matter," Essence replied. Essence ran back towards town, I followed her, because I wanted to know what she meant. I chased her all the way through town, to a house along the same street as my own. It was on the opposite side of the street. That's when I lost her. I had to face up to what happened, and put this stupid frickin' rumour to rest. I wasn't a murderer, and any dumbass that thought so, was a total dumbass. It was easy to find the house of the chief of police, I just walked over to the spot where his car was parked earlier. He must have stepped out of his car for a few moments, because I managed to pick up his scent. It didn't take me that long to trace it all the way to his house. The house was mostly in darkness, except for the front bedroom window, it looked like there was a lamp on or something. I could just make out two shadows, one girl, one boy. I'm guessing Officer Swan doesn't know about that. Parents can be such oblivious Dumbasses sometimes. For a second, I wondered how my parents would have reacted, if I'd had a boy in my room at night. I walked up the path, and knocked on the front door. At first, I didn't think that he was going to answer, but ten minutes later, he answered the door, looking like he'd just woken up. His hair was a mess, and his eyes was barely open. He looked at me for a few seconds, then his eyes widened. "You're the missing Pepper girl," he said, with complete surprise. I stepped closer into the light, looked up at him, and said, "Yes, I am..." Normally, I would have followed that with a 'dumbass' but, not wise to a cop, even if he is off duty. "If it isn't too late, could I speak to you about that night?" "It's not to late, come in," Officer Swan said. Officer Swan moved out of the way, so I could enter the house. He invited me into the kitchen, so he could make a cup of coffee, he even offered me a cup - which I declined. I doubted that I'd be able to drink it, and it would be such a frickin' waste. I decided to tell him everything about that night, except for the part about the murderers being vampires. Even the ending was slightly changed. It was best that he didn't know the full truth of it. "I looked into Tori's room, and it was already too late, they'd stabbed him," I said, lying about the stabbing part. "After that, I woke up in hospital, and Dr Cullen told me what had happened to my family." Officer Swan remained silent for a few moments, then said, "And, you can't identify the killer?" I shook my head. It was the truth after all, because I had no idea who they where. I could describe them to him, but what good would that do? They where vampires, and Officer Swan was human. When we was done talking, Officer Swan promised that he would find the killer, and justice would be served, and all that blah blah. I realised, that if I could spend all that time around a human, I didn't have to worry about avoiding them anymore. So, I settled back into a normal life, living at my family's home, attending high school, even driving Mum's car. Life was good, for the next week, I could just be close to normal. I doubt I'd ever be completely normal. After school, I decided to take a drive out of Forks, maybe to see a different part of Washington. It didn't matter if I stayed out all night, because I didn't have anyone to come home to. I swerved just outside the town, because it looked like some guy was attacking someone. I pulled over, and jumped out of the jeep, I couldn't believe it, it was him! The dumbass that attacked me. I ran towards him, I was going to rip him apart, like he did my life. My hatred for him blazed through me, I even snarled. Something collided with me, and pinned me to a nearby tree. The frickin' asshole escaped. "Get the frick off me!!" I shouted, before shoving them away from me. "Not here!" Nayte argued. "But I have to!" I informed him. I ran after that murdering asshole, I was determined to get my revenge, even if I had to chase him to hell. When I finally catch him, I'll kill him like he did my family. Category:Blog posts